


Basic Chickens

by MandoDiao



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of bestiality, hannigram AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Погоня за сенсацией привела Адама в здание бывшей психбольницы, где живут пять братьев. Знакомство с одним из которых оказалось даже более многообещающим, чем возможная слава.





	Basic Chickens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basic Chickens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050409) by [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker). 



В доме было пиздец как жутко, и Адаму оставалось винить только себя и свою жалостливую натуру. Его попросили об услуге какому-то дальнему знакомому, и теперь он застрял в здании бывшей психбольницы в практически вымершем городе со сломанной арендованной тачкой и в компании пяти братьев, трое из которых чуть не избили его, вооружившись чучелом птицы, до смешного огромной кастрюлей и скалкой. И он с места теперь не сдвинется, потому что почуял здесь историю.

Очень крутую, важную историю: напиши он о ней — и его имя окажется в каждом таблоиде.

Тем не менее, он был в жопе. Его могли убить сегодня. А может и что похуже.

Ох, если он выберется отсюда, то сам поубивает всех, из-за кого он здесь очутился. 

Раздался стук в дверь. Уже третий. Адам, не задумываясь, проорал несколько слов на ломаном датском, по идее означавших «еще минуточку». Он устал и вымок под дождем, у него был крайне тяжелый день, и даже после горячего душа одна только необходимость ночевать в этом чертовом месте с этими людьми приводила его в бешенство. 

Он хотел вернуться домой и не мог, нужно было продержаться ночь. А потом он напишет самую лучшую, мать вашу, статью, вернется в Лондон и займется серийными убийствами.

От этой мысли на душе стало немного легче. Кроме того, он предусмотрительно упаковал с собой бутылку виски, что уже было поводом для счастья. Похоже он обладал даром предвидения. Не слишком, впрочем, выдающимся.

Надо прекращать быть для всех хорошим, — подумал Адам, зная, что обманывает сам себя.

Вновь раздался стук. Адам сжал зубы.

Он уставился в зеркало: под глазами уже начали появляться уродливые мешки. Адам откинул со лба мокрые волосы и удостоверился, что полотенце надежно завязано вокруг бедер. Он посетил достаточно уроков по самозащите и знал, как вмазать противнику, чтобы тот не смог подняться или постучать в дверь в очередной — уже, наверное, тысячный раз, как какой-то долбанный...

Адам так резко открыл дверь, что она отскочила от стены при ударе.

— Что? — рявкнул он, сверкая глазами, зная, что выглядит в гневе просто сногсшибательно.

Держа в руках рулон туалетной бумаги, за дверью стоял Элиас. Он уставился на Адама так, будто не наяривал ходарей возле ванны последние десять минут. Быстро пробежался взглядом по его телу с ног до головы, пользуясь тем, что дверь не захлопнули прямо у него перед носом. Что Адам сделал бы, будь это любой другой из братьев. Элиас единственный не дал Францу зарядить Адаму по лицу мертвой птицей, чем заработал себе несколько баллов. 

Совсем немного, да и те ушли на то, чтобы Элиас не схлопотал дверью прямо в нос за эти сальные взгляды.

— Да? Что такое? — спросил Адам. Он был уверен в своем датском и знал, что молчание повисло между ними только потому, что Элиас замер, пожирая глазами его обнаженный торс.

Тяжело вздохнув, красный от смущения Элиас выпрямил спину. 

— Мне нужно воспользоваться уборной... 

— Ну, сейчас она занята мной.

— Не перебивай. Я не люблю, когда меня перебивают, это грубо и против правил...

— Ты, — Адам ткнул ему пальцем в грудь, вламываясь в чужое личное пространство. Элиас был больше него и, скорее всего, запросто мог один справиться со всеми братьями разом, но Адама сейчас ничто не могло остановить. И уж тем более он был не в настроении терпеть, когда с ним разговаривают как с непослушным ребенком. 

— Элиас, это ты меня перебиваешь. Я сейчас закрою дверь, оденусь и, может, даже почитаю книгу, пока сижу на унитазе. Еще не знаю. Что я точно знаю, так это то, что, если ты снова постучишь в эту дверь, я расстроюсь. А когда я расстроен, я злюсь, а злой я тебе не понравлюсь.

Элиас шагнул назад, его усы яростно дернулись. На этот раз Адам не был уверен, от чего тот покраснел — от стыда, гнева или чего-то еще. Элиас засуетился, будто хотел что-то сказать, но, казалось, настолько переполнился словами, что не мог решить, с чего начать.

Адам терпеливо ждал, удерживая руку на двери. В просторном, пустом коридоре гулял ночной сквозняк, и Адам начал замерзать. Он вздохнул, отпуская раздражение. Перед ним стоял человек, благодаря которому ему не раскроили череп. Адам мог быть милым — первое впечатление и все такое. И из пяти братьев Элиас — не самый худший вариант. Хоть он и пялился слишком много, но Адаму было не привыкать.

Он знал, что красив, и если интуиция его не обманывала, Элиас уже давно не находился в компании кого-то настолько привлекательного, как Адам. Чем он, кстати, собирался воспользоваться, чтобы завершить статью и вернуться домой как можно быстрее.

— Прости, — Адам провел руками по рубашке Элиаса, пытаясь его успокоить. Тот напрягся под его прикосновением, но не отстранился, приоткрыв рот, так и не вымолвив ни слова. — Я очень устал и замерз. Я не собирался грубить. 

— Ладно, — тихо произнес Элиас, уставившись на ладони Адама на своей груди, как будто вообще никогда не видел чьих-либо рук. Значит, тактильный голод. Адам добавил это в свой список. Нетерпеливый, с плохим характером, защищает красивых людей в надежде, что они воспылают к нему симпатией, и кого не касались нежно уже очень давно. 

— Могу я теперь вернуться в ванную и что-нибудь надеть? Я скоро выйду, обещаю, — спросил Адам мягким тоном, которым обычно заставлял мужчин делать все, что ему вздумается.

Подействовало. Элиас кивнул и выставил рулон туалетной бумаги перед собой на уровне паха. Хорошая попытка, но Адам все еще мог видеть палатку на его штанах.

Улыбнувшись, он закрыл дверь.

Элиас постучал и, пока Адам не взорвался от раздражения, тут же произнес: 

— Я покажу твою комнату, здесь очень темно, и ты можешь легко заблудиться. Я бы не хотел, чтобы из-за этого тебе пришлось спать с курами или... или с моими братьями. Они ужасны. 

Он снова покраснел — Адам явно ему нравился. Хорошо. Пора этим воспользоваться. 

Адам распахнул полотенце и положил его на раковину, оставив дверь открытой ровно настолько, чтобы в щель было видно его обнаженное тело вплоть до внутренней стороны бедра. Взгляд Элиаса остекленел, и Адам насладился негромким вздохом, раздавшимся за дверью. Странный и милый Элиас. 

— Было бы чудесно, — Адам склонил голову, изображая небольшое смущение. Он вдруг понял, что не так уж и устал, как думал минуту назад. — Спасибо, Элиас. 

 

Элиас вел его, оглядываясь каждые несколько шагов, чтобы удостовериться, что Адам все еще следует за ним. Уверенно идя следом, Адам излучал нервное возбуждение и желание угодить, отчего мужчины всегда нервничали. Элиас не стал исключением. После инцидента в ванной Адам полностью успокоился и больше не злился, что сделало длинное путешествие через бесконечные коридоры и заполненные животными комнаты менее пугающим, однако все еще волнующим. 

Пока они шли мимо овец, куриц, свиней, Элиас рассказывал о правилах дома. В ответ Адам только кивал. Здание было невероятно огромным, и непроизвольно он стал задаваться вопросом: сколько же здесь комнат на самом деле и каково это — жить в них? 

Когда он только прибыл, Адаму провели небольшую экскурсию: показали двор и первый этаж, а о лестницах наверх и в подвал даже не упомянули. Франц строго настрого запретил туда ходить и предупредил, что Адам попадет в «клетку», стоит лишь ему подняться на первую ступеньку. 

Адам видел ржавые клетки размером с человека, и они очень сильно его обеспокоили. Волосы на всем теле вставали дыбом при мысли, что он мог провести в этой чертовой штуке хотя бы минуту. 

И снова Элиас обернулся, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним Адам. Он перехватил его взгляд и подмигнул, из-за чего Элиас смутился еще больше.

Адаму нужно будет запомнить путь, который они проделали. Возможно, даже зарисовать карту позже. Заблудившись в этой психушке, он мог совершить что-то поспешное и необдуманное — например, попробовать добраться автостопом до Лондона. 

Причем эта идея была еще не самой безумной из тех, что сейчас бродили в его голове. Скорее — самой разумной. Он был в своей комнате всего один раз и оставил там чемодан. Потом его увели на ужин, где он сидел, наблюдая странное подобие игры в «горячий стул». Большую часть ужина ему доставалась место с тарелкой, где была нарисована сова, что каждый раз заставляло Грегора смеяться до истерики. 

Адам не понял, что было тому причиной, и не мог понять до сих пор. Габриэль ничего не объяснил. Элиас же напрочь отказался меняться на свою тарелку с нарисованным бычком, чем вызвал раздражение всех вокруг. 

Наконец Элиас остановился и, неловко кивнув, завел Адама внутрь. Комната была заставлена старой мебелью, стоявшая посередине кровать пахла сыром. Адаму комната показалась уютной. Возможно, только потому, что в ней не было животных или других людей, да и, в конце концов, ему доводилось ночевать в местах и похуже. 

Его чемодан стоял возле кровати, замки на молниях были нетронуты. Адам подошел и открыл его: бутылка виски покоилась среди одежды. Он открыл ее чуть раньше, когда сломалась машина, из-за чего ему пришлось пройти последние две мили до психушки пешком. Несколько глотков скрасили его дорогу. 

Элиас стоял в дверях, пытаясь принять небрежную позу, переступая с ноги на ногу и не в силах определиться, стоит ли спрятать руки в карманах или нет. Он пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не в сторону Адама, но был не в силах оторвать от него взгляда. Элиас бормотал что-то себе под нос, но Адам был слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать слова.

— Хочешь выпить? — Адам поднял бутылку виски, чуть покачав ею в воздухе. Он выпил не больше пары глотков, так что бутылка была почти полная.

От неожиданности Элиас отшатнулся. Похоже, что обычно все делали вид, будто этого парня не существует, пока тот не уходил.

— Да, было бы здорово.

Адам устроился на кровати и пригласил Элиаса сесть рядом, похлопав по матрасу. Тот быстро подошел и сел так близко, что их бедра соприкоснулись. 

Никаких проблем с личным пространством, — подумал Адам, наблюдая за тем, как Элиас сцепил руки в замок. Тот нервничал, суетился и, вероятно, просто не мог усидеть спокойно.

Адам открыл бутылку. У них не было кружек, и он не собирался предлагать прогуляться до кухни, так что сделал глоток и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Элиас смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, виски у него вспотели, и, расслабившись, Адам снова ему подмигнул.

Румянец Элиаса потемнел. Как мило. Однако думать об этом было очень неразумно.

Адам передал бутылку, и Элиас тут же сделал несколько больших глотков, запрокинув голову назад, буквально набросившись на алкоголь и выставив напоказ длинную линию шеи. Адаму очень понравилось, как его адамово яблоко подпрыгивало при каждом движении горла. Поморщившись, Элиас поставил бутылку на колено, удерживая за горлышко. Его губы остались влажными и блестящими.

Стало так тихо, что Адам услышал, как в других комнатах кто-то храпит. Он не был уверен, были ли это братья Элиаса, так как мог только догадывался, где они спали. Да и вообще не хотел этого знать, может, эти звуки издавали животные неподалеку.

Адам был счастлив сидеть в тишине. Он мог бы попробовать выманить какую-нибудь ценную информацию, но из всех братьев, кроме разве что Габриэля, Элиас меньше всех знал о том, над чем Ивелио работал перед смертью. Поэтому завтра Адаму предстояло не самое приятное задание — попытать счастья с Францем. 

Откровенно говоря, было здорово сидеть на удобной, хоть и слегка пыльной кровати с излишне мягким матрасом, скинув ботинки. Он снял их, не развязывая, и размял затекшие пальцы — его ботинки не были предназначены для долгой ходьбы по проселочной дороге. Они вообще не должны были сталкиваться с грязью. Как только он вернется домой, то сразу выкинет их и найдет себе новую пару. Много новых пар обуви.

Элиас сделал еще один глоток. Собирается с храбростью, — подумал Адам. Он мог бы облегчить для него работу, но ему нравилось, когда мужчине приходилось ради него постараться. Немного подергаться и понервничать, прежде чем Адам раздвинет ноги. 

Им завладела та странная и низменная часть самого себя, которую обычно он едва замечал. Эта часть находила успокоение в том, что он нравился Элиасу, а их бедра соприкасались. Возможно, от усталости, а может оттого, что у него почти месяц не было секса.

— Раньше здесь была сырная комната, — сказал Элиас, нарушив молчание. Еще одна черта: или Элиас любил поговорить, или ему не нравилось молчать. Кроме того, он был порывист. — Но это было до того, как мы Габриэлем сюда приехали. Я сказал им, что сыр в спальне — это очень плохо и странно, так что мы перенесли все на кухню.

— Так вот откуда запах, — и откуда у парней нашлась огромная головка сыра на ужин. Сырная комната? Адам не знал, что и думать.

— Здесь действительно воняет, может, найти тебе другую комнату? Я могу выкинуть Габриэля, и ты останешься у меня. 

О, как очаровательно. Адам покачал головой, прикусывая щеку изнутри.

— С комнатой все в порядке. Не хочу доставлять проблем.

Элиас огляделся по сторонам в поисках другого предлога. 

— Будет безответственно... даже невежливо оставлять тебя здесь одного. Джозеф может зайти в поисках сыра и откусить тебе ногу. А еще тут сквозняк, и одеяла слишком тонкие. Ты замерзнешь. Может случиться даже гипотермия. Ты можешь умереть.

— Звучит, — Адам закашлялся, скрывая смех, — серьезно.

Элиас был так искренен, пока вешал лапшу ему на уши, что он просто не смог удержаться. Адам отдернул верхнее одеяло. Оно было поношенным и с парочкой проплешин, вряд ли защитит его от холода, но это уже не имело значения.

— Я думаю, его достаточно, к тому же я всегда могу закрыть дверь на замок. 

— А здесь нет замка. Ни на одной из дверей. Кроме ванной. И двери на лестницу. В подвал тоже. Но там дверь заколочена, так что это вряд ли считается.

Адам посмотрел на дверь. Мысль, что кто-то мог зайти, пока он спал, немного нервировала. Он взял себя в руки и повернулся к Элиасу, его кудри прилипли ко лбу от пота. 

Адам приблизился, устроив подбородок у Элиаса на плече. К черту личное пространство, они были почти у цели.

— Столько вопросов... ты на что-то намекаешь?

Намереваясь подразнить Элиаса еще больше, Адам потянулся вперед, чтобы глотнуть еще виски. Он слегка провел пальцами по внутренней стороне локтя Элиаса, почти не касаясь, проследил шов длинного рукава до запястья, а затем коснулся кончиков его пальцев, перед тем как взять бутылку и отпить, еле сдерживая улыбку. 

Замерев, Элиас таращился во все глаза. Они находились так близко, что Адам чувствовал чужое мятное дыхание. И, как оказалось, в чем-чем, а когда дело касалось действий, Элиас не был стеснительным. Он бросился на Адама, грубо целуя его, задавливая всем телом, их зубы столкнулись. Никакого опыта совершенно. Было чертовски больно. По-детски, неумело, и нет, так совершенно не пойдет.

Адам толкнул его назад. Подумав, что его отвергли, Элиас покраснел настолько сильно, как еще ни разу за вечер. Он попытался встать в попытке удрать из комнаты, когда Адам снова схватил его и приблизился к его лицу, словно говоря «мы еще не закончили».

Адам потер подушечкой большого пальца его нижнюю губу и погрузил кончик пальца внутрь рта. 

— Притормози, — сказал он и мягко его поцеловал, сначала легко прикоснувшись губами, а потом скользнул языком глубже, целуя его крепко и почти с нежностью. Усы Элиаса щекотались под носом, пока тот пытался повторить чужие движения, а его губы чуть подрагивали от волнения. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Адам целовал кого-то с растительностью на лице. Он просто обожал это.

— Вот так.

Элиас издал тихий стон, пока Адам продолжал толкаться и притягивать его, прижимаясь все ближе и ближе, покусывая и вылизывая его губы, показывая, как правильно: искренне и совсем не грубо. Для грубости еще будет время, а для начала нужно научить его основам. В голове вдруг всплыло «девственник», и Адам в стоне приоткрыл рот. Их поцелуи становились все более влажными и жаркими, его напряженный член упирался Элиасу в бедро.

Элиас быстро учился, и тут же запомнил, от каких именно медленных ласк языком Адам начинал стонать и метаться. Пусть он был неопытным, но Адам все еще хотел большего.

— Я не гей, — выдохнул Элиас ему в губы, и Адам поймал его нижнюю губу зубами, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Ага.

— Ты мне не веришь.

— Это не имеет значения. 

У Элиаса были большие руки и большие ладони, обнимающие и удерживающие Адама с восхитительной легкостью. Адам прижался к нему, вцепился, пока они целовались, и целовались, и целовались. Он целовался бы с ним всю ночь до самого утра, весь завтрашний день, да и на послезавтра бы его хватило.

Адам прикусил его губу, потянул и всосал, пытаясь заставить Элиаса снова издать тот чудесный стон, когда тот вдруг прижал его к груди крепче, все его тело сотряслось, и Адам напрягся и замер, ошеломленно глядя на расслабившееся лицо Элиаса.

Он отстранился и, посмотрев вниз, потянулся и обхватил его член, заставив Элиаса дернуться и выдохнуть. У того все еще стояло.

— Ты только что?..

Элиас весь был вспотевшим и багрово-красным, его влажные кудри торчали в разные стороны — растрепанные, как и он сам. Элиас выглядел смущенным, и по какой-то причине Адам захотел его успокоить. 

Какого черта я делаю? — подумал он, все еще возбужденный. Элиас же посмотрел вниз на свой член, будто тот его предал.

Адам мог бы быть дома. Принять ванну с лавандой, а не пахнуть как сыр или как целая ферма сумасшедшей семейки. У него бы не было пластырей на ногах и испорченной пары обуви.

Элиас что-то сказал, но Адам его не услышал, слишком занятый мыслями о том, чем мог бы заниматься, если бы не был таким идиотом. Он тряхнул головой, возвращая свое внимание Элиасу, его красному лицу и слишком большим глазам. Он что, плакал? О нет. Что угодно, только не это. Адам понятия не имел, что делать в подобных случаях. Он мог отсосать как никто, но, что касалось успокаивания взрослых мужиков, в этом он не соображал ни капли.

Сердце сжалось от неожиданно острого чувства вины, Адам обхватил Элиаса за плечи и улыбнулся, откинув все лишние мысли. Он собирался поддаться инстинктам. Интуиция никогда его не подводила, особенно, когда дело касалось секса, и он был рад на нее положиться сейчас. Больше никаких раздумий. Он хотел трахаться, черт побери.

Он посмотрел Элиасу в глаза и сказал:

— Иди и запри дверь, не хочу, чтобы нам помешали. Я буду очень громким.

 

Душераздирающе скрипя по полу ножками старого, дышащего на ладан шкафа, Элиас подпер им входную дверь.

— Раздевайся, — сказал Адам. Он расстегнул рубашку и снял штаны — нижнее белье он так и не надел. Сложив одежду, он убрал ее в сторону и, покопавшись в чемодане, достал тюбик со смазкой и несколько презервативов. Хотя он и не планировал заниматься здесь сексом, но считал, что всегда нужно быть готовым к сюрпризам. 

Открыв тюбик, он сел на кровать. Элиас бросил на пол сначала верх своей пижамы, затем штаны, открывая взгляду волосатую грудь и сильные ноги. Его бедра были влажными, со следами спермы на слипшихся паховых волосах, что, казалось, его совсем не волновало, однако он запустил руки в непослушные кудри на голове, больше похожие на дикие заросли, попытавшись придать себе более презентабельный вид. Как будто это имело значение.

Элиас уставился на Адама: скользнул взглядом по его телу, остановившись на полностью вставшем члене, и Адам еще немного раздвинул ноги.

Ему нравилось демонстрировать себя, без разницы, в постели или где-то еще. Он наслаждался небольшим шоу в качестве прелюдии, отчего его мужчины шумно дышали, отчаянные и готовые затрахать его до умопомрачения. И раз уж Элиас не спал с мужчинами до этого, стоило устроить ему небольшое представление. 

Он несколько раз провел по члену рукой, добившись жемчужной капли на головке, и, растерев ее между пальцев, слизал одним широким движением. Внезапно на его коленях оказался очень возбужденный датчанин. Элиас схватил Адама и уложил на кровать, потираясь о его бедро.

— Элиас, — сказал Адам, касаясь его боков и удерживая на месте, и протянул один из презервативов. — Надень это.

Тот схватил презерватив липкими пальцами, и, слишком торопясь, порвал и упаковку, и сам презерватив. Он с досадой посмотрел на обрывки в руках.

— Это самый некачественный презерватив, который я когда-либо видел. Ты должен позвонить в компанию и пожаловаться.

— Плохая идея. А ну давай сюда, — Адам взял еще один и открыл его зубами. Он не мог не похвастаться небольшим старым фокусом, который, он точно знал, понравится Элиасу — да и в принципе любому мужчине. Удерживая презерватив во рту, он медленно натянул его на член, наслаждаясь тем, как дыхание Элиаса стало тяжелее, как тот рыкнул, почувствовав первое прикосновение губ, и как склонился ниже к Адаму, пока тот все сильнее насаживался ртом. Он схватил Адама за волосы, притягивая ближе, пока тот не коснулся носом его паховых волос и не почувствовал сильный мускусный запах тела и пота. По-настоящему мужской.

Член Элиаса был большим и толстым и чудесно растягивал губы Адама. Представив, как он выглядит со стороны, с красными губами, заполненный, Адам ослабил рукой собственное возбуждение в паху и насадился еще сильнее, пока член Элиаса не скрылся в его рту полностью. Он пососал его несколько мгновений, а затем медленно отстранился, удерживая губы плотным кольцом и касаясь языком горячей твердости, заключенной в латекс. 

Он поцеловал головку, смотря на Элиаса и размышляя, сможет ли заставить его кончить еще раз. Адам почти хотел этого. Ему было интересно, сколько раз он может заставить Элиаса кончить за одну ночь, и сам удивлялся, что не чувствовал больше усталости, и что был вполне готов продолжать всю ночь.

Элиаса же словно замкнуло. Он стиснул зубы в оскале, на виске нервно билась вена, и он смотрел на Адама, будто не мог поверить, что тот вообще существует.

 

Адам действовал наверняка. Он уже вставил в зад три пальца, растягивая себя, пока Элиас стоял над ним на коленях, не в силах оторвать от него восторженного взгляда и постоянно облизывая губы. Его член стал почти фиолетового цвета под латексом, и, наверное, причинял сильное неудобство. Адам замедлился и вытащил пальцы, чтобы зачерпнуть еще больше смазки. Хлюпающий звук, с каким его пальцы вошли внутрь снова, заставил Элиаса вздрогнуть.

— Ты когда-нибудь спал с мужчиной?

Элиас все еще гипнотизировал пальцы Адама.

— Я не гей.

— Тогда с женщиной?

Элиас поджал губы, сжав пальцы на своих бедрах. 

— С десятками. Нет, сотнями. Я забыл, сколько их было.

Адам сдвинул ноги, закрываясь от Элиаса и его взгляда, тот вынырнул из своего возбужденного транса и, запаниковав, посмотрел на Адама.

— Я не позволю тебе себя трахнуть, если будешь врать мне.

— Я не вру...

— Еще как врешь и делаешь это прямо сейчас. 

Элиас рассердился, даже волосы на его груди возмущенно встали дыбом.

— Ты не хочешь секса. Ты меня просто дразнил, да? 

Элиас громко шмыгнул, вытерев нос, и на секунду Адам представил, как могла закончиться эта ночь: его оставят в холодной постели возбужденного и испачканного смазкой. Ну и на хера он тогда душ принимал? Он будет пить до утра, и на рассвете его будет ждать только ужасное похмелье. А Элиас будет его избегать до самого отъезда.

Адам был быстрее. Он схватил ногами бедра Элиаса и притянул его ближе так, что член Элиаса уткнулся ему в задницу. Тот попытался выбраться, но у Адама были сильные бедра, и он удерживал его, дожидаясь, пока Элиас перестанет бунтовать.

Адам потянулся вперед, обхватив его лицо, и дождался, пока тот посмотрит ему в глаза. 

— Мои братья трахают куриц, — выплюнул Элиас. — Не Габриэль. Грегор и остальные. Это отвратительно. 

Адам моргнул. Хотел бы он сказать, что был удивлен.

— Но не ты.

— Я никогда. — Элиас завертел головой. — Никогда.

Адам убрал волосы с его лица, мокрые от пота. У него были морщинки под глазами. Адам стиснул бедра и чуть подался вперед, чувствуя, что Элиас все еще тверд.

— Хорошо, — произнес он ему в шею, вцепившись в его затылок, наслаждаясь сбитым дыханием, когда Элиас начал покачиваться с ним в такт.

Адам с трудом мог вспомнить, как перестал быть девственником. Он был молод и кончал сразу, стоило кому-то к нему прикоснуться. Никакой выдержки, но он был настолько озабоченным, что продолжал, пока не выдыхался полностью. 

Возможно, ему было пятнадцать. Молодой парень с периодом восстановления настолько коротким, будто у него стояло непрерывно. 

Но Элиасу должно было быть почти пятьдесят, и Адам еле смог уложить в голове эти два факта, пока их не вытрахали вместе с остальными мыслями. Снова. И снова. И снова, что заняло целую вечность, пока Элиас толкался в него своим огромным членом, едва не разрывая пополам. 

Адам пытался быть нежным, начать медленно, постараться не слишком ошеломить его, но Элиас был другого мнения. Он трахался, как таран, толкаясь и толкаясь, действуя на чистых инстинктах и желаниях, которые ждали десятилетия, чтобы проявиться. 

Элиас был силен как бык и трахался точно так же, от каждого толчка бедер кровать сотрясалась и медленно двигалась с места, деревянные ножки скрипели по полу под хлюпающие звуки, когда бедра и яйца Элиаса сталкивались с его задницей. Адаму даже пришлось уткнуться руками в изголовье, чтобы не ударяться каждый раз о спинку кровати. 

Элиас зарычал в самое ухо, но Адам не понял ни слова, его датский давно растворился, испарился сквозь кожу в горячих поцелуях, острых зубах, сорванном голосе. Они были оба мокрые и скользкие от пота, и член Адама терся о его мягкий, волосатый живот Элиаса. 

Единственное, на чем он мог сосредоточится, это удерживать свои ноги вокруг Элиаса, сцепив лодыжки, чувствуя, как мощно двигались мышцы спины и задницы, пока тот трахал его, раскрывая все сильнее. Он вдавливался и вдавливался в Адама. Было так жарко, комната будто стала меньше, сузившись до пространства между их слившихся тел, и Адам кончил с громким стоном, из-за которого его горло тут же начало саднить. Его ноги сотрясла дрожь, и он так сильно вцепился в Элиаса, что, скорее всего, оставил на нем царапины и синяки. 

И на этом все должно было закончиться, но Элиас продолжил грубо трахать его, задевая простату Адама в бесконечном, переполняющем потоке толчков и скольжении тел. На глазах выступили слезы, его тело напряглось так, что в какой-то ужасный момент Адам подумал, что тут и умрет. Безжалостное удовольствие, которое накрывало его раз за разом, перенесло его так далеко за грань, что, казалось, когда он, наконец, коснется земли, то разобьется на тысячи кусочков и больше никогда не будет целым.

Затем все прекратилось, Элиас содрогнулся над ним, удерживая в объятиях. Тело Адама тоже сотряслось в судорогах и, наконец, насытилось, он потер глаза и поцеловал Элиаса. Тот заскулил.

Долгое время они оставались вот так, пока Элиас был внутри него. Не нужно было спешить, и Адам был по-идиотски счастлив просто оставаться в окружении жара и сильных рук.

— Это было здорово, — сказал Элиас, его слова сливались. Он прижался к Адаму, выкинул на пол презерватив. Он был обнажен, каким-то непостижимым образом его все еще стоявший член упирался Адаму в ногу, и мысль, что они могут все повторить второй раз за ночь, волновала и даже немного пугала. 

Не просто здорово. Больше чем здорово. Настолько здорово, что Адам хотел запомнить это, сохранить внутри себя, чтобы хвастать потом перед бывшими.

— Ты был, — он пытался отдышаться, — великолепен.

Адам был ошеломлен. Он весь был в поту и слюне Элиаса, в смазке, и был уверен, что его задница была ярко-красной из-за этого животного.

Не просто здорово, а великолепно. Еще одна деталь, которую стоило добавить в растущий список Элиаса. Непостижимо хорош в сексе.

— Да, спасибо, что отметил, — Элиас повернулся и зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи Адама, лежа на нем, как горячее шерстяное одеяло. Его член упирался в Адама, и он слегка покачивал бедрами. — Можно сегодня я буду спать здесь?

Адам пялился на потолок сквозь ореол седых кудрей Элиаса. Потянув одну из кудряшек, Адам посмотрел, как она свернулась пружинкой обратно. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать дальше, сперва ему нужна минутка перевести дыхание.


End file.
